And I Never Want to Leave
by spazzgirl
Summary: rarely do the two ever get to have a peaceful moment with one another


**And I Never Want to Leave**

 **So I figured writing angsty fics a rest at the moment and just wanted to write some fluffy one-shots at the moment. Anyways this is inspired by "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 as well as a prompt on Tumblr.**

 **I haven't written anything fluffy for Romangers in like ages so I felt that it was time to pay my dues. I have this knack that whenever it rains where I live, I have the urge to write something fluffy that involves my ships just cuddling with one another.**

 **Summary:** _rarely do the two ever get to have a peaceful moment with one another_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

Nat sighed what seemed like the twentieth time of the day. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon and Steve still hadn't returned from his mission. It was a rather easy one, just grab some Intel of other HYDRA bases and that was basically it. She had hoped nothing bad had happened, but she would have found out from getting a phone call from Sam. Though he had texted her a couple hours ago that Steve was on his way home. Debriefing didn't take that long for a short mission, so what kept her super soldier from coming home?

A sense or worry began to gnaw at her and a sense of anxiety began to arise. She tried keeping herself occupied, tidying up the already clean house, reading, and watching the television, but nothing seemed to work. The master spy began to finger the wedding ring she wore, she had hoped that her husband hadn't gotten into a car accident. Well if he did, it would be all over the news.

" _Just where are you Steve?"_

She kept peering over the window but still nothing. A sigh escaped her lips, maybe he went to a diner to get some food? No that couldn't be it, because if he did, he would text her asking if she wanted something. Nat really hoped that no one had kidnapped him, but she would have been alerted by Tony, as he had a tracker in all of the Avengers cellphones.

"I swear to god, if Bucky stole Steve and the two ended up doing something stupid again, I am going to kill them both."

There had been an incident when Bucky had "stolen" Steve when he came back from the mission. Let's just say the two super soldiers ended up getting stuck in bumper cars when a town nearby had a fair. It didn't help that the fact the two were just extremely fit and built and didn't heed the warning from the fair worker, telling them that they wouldn't fit, but Bucky kept teasing Steve that he would suck at the bumper cars. Of course her blond husband just couldn't back down from a challenge, especially one issued by his childhood friend.

Though Nat would definitely gotten a message from either Steve or Bucky asking her to get them out of trouble. Seriously those two caused so much damn trouble together.

"That's it, I'm going to call Steve!" But before she could take out her phone, a small meow caught her attention. Sitting on the windowsill was none other than Liho. "Something wrong boy?"

The cat looked back at her and then through the window, curious to know what the black cat was looking at, walked towards the window and her eyes caught something. Sleeping on the hammock on their porch was none other than her husband, Steve Rogers. Nat let out a small laugh and shook her head, she didn't take into account that the super soldier was already home but decided to take a nap on the hammock. She noticed that his motorcycle was parked in the driveway and not on the side like it always was.

She made her way towards the front as she opened the door of their house. It was a little bit near the mountain, giving them plenty of acres of land but still near a town. The place was very peaceful as they didn't have to bother with neighbors most of the time, but were still able to interact with the townspeople. Leaning against the doorframe, she smiled at how peaceful Steve looked. Nat was surprised how tired he was after he had just gotten back from another mission that almost took two months before he had to leave on the shorter mission.

"Comfy?" She asked.

Tilting his head a bit, he gave her a small smile. "Sort of, but I would be a bit more comfortable if my wife was lying next to me."

Smiling back at him, she walked towards the hammock and laid down as he made some space for her. Nat molded her body against his strong one and nuzzled against his chest. As she looked up and he looked down, the two exchanged a loving smile and leaned towards one another for a kiss. It was small but full of passion and love, Steve smiled again, this time much bigger and kissed the top of her head. Nat laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The two gently rocked the hammock as they watched the sun slowly setting, giving the sky a bit more colors. Cuddling against one another, they enjoyed the quiet afternoon and relishing in the peacefulness it brought. Their jobs were hectic because of who they were, but whenever they had time to spent with one another, it was a rare moment and they just basked in it. Their fingers intertwining with one another and gently lying on Nat's stomach, smiling at one another as a new Rogers would be joining them in a few months.

 **END**

 **I am fluff trash**

 **AND I AM PROUD!**

 **I always pictured the two of them having a house in a peaceful area that was between near the mountains and a town. Considering that their lives are always hectic, that living somewhere quiet would be a good change of pace.**

 **I COULDN'T HELP IT THAT STEVE AND BUCKY WOULD CONTINUE TO DO STUPID SHIT TOGETHER AFTER BUCKY GETS HIS MEMORIES BACK!**

 **I mentioned Liho, I should get a cookie for that LOL**


End file.
